


mirror

by captbuccaneer



Series: howl [8]
Category: Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Werewolf Biology, Werewolves, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captbuccaneer/pseuds/captbuccaneer
Summary: “Take what you need,” she gasps into his mouth.





	mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags.

“Take what you need,” she gasps into his mouth. Her hands clutch ineffectively at his shoulders as he takes her apart with every thrust of his cock. “Don’t worry about me.”

Cal’s grip on her sides tightens momentarily and then she’s flipped around, her back to his chest, arms braced on the counter, and  _this_  is new. Her mouth falls open, half at the slide of his cock back inside and half at the sight of them in his bathroom mirror.

Obscene is one word for it; her eyes immediately go to where his cock is splitting her open, over and over, where her wetness coats the inside of her thighs. One of his hands comes up and makes a fist in her hair, pulling her head to the side so he can suck bruises into the side of her neck. The other snakes around, up her stomach, to grab her breast possessively and  _squeeze_.

She whimpers, unable to help herself.

It’s just on the side of too much, tip-toeing on the edge of overstimulation as he’s fucking her so good. Cal lifts his head to meet her eyes in the mirror and she clenches hard around his cock when she sees his eyes have gone yellow.

“You’re so fucking hot like this,” he rasps against her ear. “All  _mine_.”

She tries to see what he sees; her cheeks are flushed, lips kiss-bruised and ravaged, hair an absolute mess. If she were in any condition to find her voice, she might agree with him – it’s hot that he’s doing this to her, that he’s the only one who can, the only one who knows how to fuck her the way she wants.

Then her eyes slide down the mirror to her lower belly and she gasps.

There’s – a bump? There’s a bump. There’s a small bump that bulges from her lower belly every time his cock thrusts deep inside, and the sight of it has her so overwhelmed she’s unable to tear her eyes away. She raises a shaking hand and presses it to the spot, moaning loudly when she feels his cock hit up against her from the inside.

“Cal,” she whispers, “Cal,  _look_ , it’s you.”

He raises his head to look at where she’s got her hand and his hips stutter in shock. “Holy  _fuck_ ,” he groans, and then picks up his pace, eyes glued to the bump of his cock. He hefts her backwards against him, away from the counter, and she shakes at the loss of leverage, trusting that his arms will hold her up.

Her head tips back over his shoulder, eyes rolling back into her head, because he’s hitting that spot inside her just right. “Cal,” she pants, “I’m close.”

He grunts and moves one of his hands to start rubbing at her clit; she jolts at the added pinpricks of pleasure, wailing his name as the pressure builds, and builds, and builds, and then she’s coming in his arms as he fucks her through the best orgasm of her life.

When she comes back to her senses, she’s boneless and languid in Cal’s arms. Thankfully he’s content to hold hold her up as he chases his own end because she sure as hell can’t do that anymore.

 _Fuck_.

He thrusts into her maybe a dozen more times, rough and powerful, before he slams his cock as deep as he can and comes, painting her insides with his thick cum, and that’s when she feels it: the base of his cock expanding, plugging her full of his cum.

“You’re–you’re knotting me,” she mewls. “Cal, oh my god,  _Cal_ –”

He sinks his teeth into her shoulder, and she comes again, shaking around his cock, as he continues to spill inside of her. When she stills, he’s gently nosing at the marks on her neck, large hand cupped around her stomach where the bump of his cock is still visible. In the mirror, she can see more than feel some of his cum trickling down her thighs, the rest kept inside by his knot.

“God, Cal,” she murmurs, and he meets her eyes in their reflection. They’re both utterly debauched, Cal looking particularly smug when he tilts her head back to meet him for a kiss.

With what little energy she has left, she lifts her hand to tangle her fingers with his over her belly.

“So,” she says, “when’s round 2?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ matsuoclan


End file.
